Always Be My Precious
by Raine Melodia
Summary: She'll be leaving him? No one knows except Tatsuki. But what will Tatsuki do to make things right? Sorry for the bad grammar. Anyway, hope you like this and please review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I wish I was. I'm just borrowing them.**

**Always Be My Precious**

**Part One**

"Why did you take that offer? I mean, do you actually think this is the only way for you to forget about that idiot?"

"Tatsuki-chan, please don't say Kurosaki-kun like that."

"But Orihime!"

"Please. Please don't make it hard. Besides, I'm going there for just 3 years, and then after that I'll return." She gave her best friend a weak smile.

"Do you actually think that 3 years is a short time? And what will he say about your leaving?"

"I…I guess there's no need to tell him."

She packed all her things before leaving for the next month. Inoue Orihime, the only healer of the shinigami's group decided to take an offer to study medical in Taiwan. Only 36 days left to be exact before she could leave there. Leaving her home, school, friends, the town and…that boy. Yes, that boy. The only boy that could make her heart beats out just like it was going to explodes.

It's been a year since the final showdown had ended, and it has been a very peaceful days. All of the damaged town parts that caused from the war have been reconstructed.

Tatsuki rushed into her apartment right after she told her that the medical institution had received her form and approved it.

"What? Don't be silly orihime. He will be very mad if you didn't tell him!" Tatsuki grips her shoulders and faced her. "Please think about it. I don't want to be afar from you. You're my best friend. And I want you to be happy. But not like this. Please…" Tatsuki had almost gives out her tears.

Orihime could feel pangs of guilt in her chest. She wanted to cry too, but she knows that she shouldn't. She wanted to show her that she will make it and know how to take care of herself.

"Don't worry Tatsuki-chan. I'll be fine. And I'll be back if I had my day off." She tried to reassures her.

"Orihime…" Tatsuki gives up. She couldn't convince her to not to go.

Finally she accepts it unwillingly.

"Fine… but please make sure you keep your promise to visits her often, you hear?"

"Yessir!" Orihime poses a saluting hand smiled happily.

The smile was sweet, but Tatsuki know how fake it was. And so, she just replied the smile and helps her prepare her things.

"Tatsuki-chan, not all of them! I just bring half of it." She was referring to her cloths.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." She puts her cloths back.

Finally they had finished packed. Tatsuki saw two big luggage of her things. Her turns her head to face her. Orihime look confused.

"What's the matter, Tatsuki-chan?"

"You…you should tell him, Orihime."

"Eh? T-tell him?" she blurted out shocked.

"Yeah… and at least confess to him." She added.

"W-W-WHAT?" she yelled.

"Hey, at least let him know before you left."

"B-But how can I? I-Imean, what if he didn't feels the same." She bowed a little with hands on her chest.

"Then I'll make him eat my shoes!"

"Tatsuki-chan! We cannot force someone to like someone that they didn't like!" She advised her.

"Relax! I was just kidding! She waved her hand.

"Listen here, Orihime. The question is, it's not about if he feels the same, but it's about how sincerely your heart was towards him." Tatsuki manage to calm her down.

"But 1…"

"I know that you're afraid he'll never like you back, but at least tell him about how you feel, tell him about what he was for you, and most importantly tell him that you endlessly care about him. Don't worry, Ichigo that I know will never ever hate you, and I know that you know completely about him too." Somehow, those words had moved her heart. Tatsuki smiles at her. It was a smile that telling her it will all be alright if she tells him.

"Tatsuki-chan…" Her eyes welled with tears. "But I don't know how to tell him. I'm scared. What if he feels awkward and tries to stay away. I don't want that to happen!" Finally, she just let the feelings to cry takes over her. Tatsuki hugged her and patting her crown. She let out a sigh.

Orihime was now crying and clutching at her best friend's shirt. She couldn't take it anymore. Tatsuki was right, she need to tell him. She couldn't carry this burden in her chest anymore and she needs to let it all out.

"Don't cry. It will be okay. I promise." She promised her although she, herself never sure if it was going to be okay. But she has to, to make her feel better.

Tatsuki decided to stay until she was okay and headed home later.

**Part Two**

Kringggg!

Kringggg!

"Hello, its Kurosaki clinic's resident. Can I… o-okay please wait." Yuzu covered the phone mouth calling for her brother.

"Ichi-nii! Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo rushed down the phone hallway. He sticked the pencil up his ears, showing that he was studying in his room. "What is it, Yuzu?"

"It's Tatsuki nee-chan." She handed him the phone.

"Huh? What does she want?" Ichigo puts the phone on his ears. "What's up, Tatsuki?"

"Ichigo! I need you to come over my house, now!" Tatsuki demanded.

"What? It's 8 o' clock and for your information I was-…"

"Stop complaining and just get your ass over here! I have something very important to tell you!" Then, she hangs up.

"What the-… hello? Oi! Tatsuki!" Ichigo yelled at the beeping phone and then puts it back.

"Shit! What's with that girl?" He frown, confused.

"Dinner is ready, Ichi-nii." Yuzu told him.

"Ah, thanks. But sorry, I have to go somewhere else. I'll be back after I'm done." Ichigo goes up stairs to his room to takes his jacket and then rushed outside.

His dad was on the roof, fixing an antenna and the saw Ichigo.

"Oi! Where do you think you're going? I'm not letting my children out after 7, and you know the rules!" his dad ordering him, screw drivers in his mouth.

He stopped. "Shut up! I'm not a kid anymore, you old bastard! I'm off."

"Wait you-… o-oh no! Argh!" His father became unstable.

"Kuso, that idiot old man." He mumbles annoyingly.

Then he rushed back to his destination, leaving his idiot father yelling fall to the ground.

Finally, he had reached to Tatsuki's house and knocks. After a second, the door opens, revealing the tomboy.

"Ichigo, good you're here. Come quick!" Tatsuki ordered him.

"Calm down, already." He opened his shoes and Tatsuki lead him to the living room.

"Where's your mother?" He asked.

"She went to out just now."

They both sit on the couch.

"So, what's so important that I have to skip my dinner?" He boringly asked her.

Tatsuki sigh. "It's about Orihime." She finally speaks.

"Inoue? What's wrong with her?" He looked confused.

"I…I don't know if I should tell you this but…"

"But what? What happen?" He becomes more confused and a bit fear if something might had happened to Orihime.

"She…"

"Just spill it out, damn it!" Ichigo raises his voice.

Then, Tatsuki told him everything. While she talks, Ichigo's face turns blank and tons of guilt surrounded his heart.

That night, he couldn't sleep. The things that Tatsuki had told him had completely occupied his head fully.

**Part Three**

"Ohayo, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun!" Orihime waved happily at them.

"Ohayo, Inoue-san." Ishida said, while Sado smiled silently at her.

"Ohayo, Orihime." Tatsuki smiled at her.

"Oh, Ohayo! Tatsuki-chan!" She jumps happily toward her bestfriend.

It's almost 7 in the morning and all of them had arrived at school. Except the other three, which is Ichigo, Renji and Rukia.

But not long before that, they arrived and entered the classroom.

"They're here." Sado said.

Orihime turns her head to see them. She saw Rukia, Renji and…of course Ichigo.

She can see that he's not in his normal self. He looked sad and pale. She could tell that he didn't get enough sleeps, since she saw a little bang below his eyes. Then, she became worry.

Tatsuki stares at him knowingly with a little bit guilt.

"Ohayo, every one!" Rukia greeted them.

"Ohayo, kuchiki-san, Renji-kun, and…Kurosaki-kun. How are you?" Orihime greeted with a big grin on her face, but still worried inside.

He just stares at her. And so did Orihime. Every one of them was looking at those two.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, are you okay?" Orihime asks him.

"Ah… O-ohayo, Inoue." His voices lowered at the end.

"Oi, what the heck is wrong with you?" Renji snorted.

"Yeah, what's gotten into you? You've been like this since this morning." Rukia added.

"Huh? N-Nothing. I was just…ah…not feeling well. That's all." Ichigo replied. All of them, except Tatsuki know exactly what's going on his mind, but she remains quiets.

"Anyway it's not my problem. I'm going now. Our class is about to start." Ishida said to them and went to his seats. Sado and Rukia followed. Tatsuki pulls Orihime by the arms, telling her to sit as well.

She nodded to Tatsuki. "See you, Kurosaki-kun." She left and he was still gazing at her back. Renji just looked at her, and then to him.

"You sure you're okay?" Renji snapped him out.

"H-huh? What?" He seems lost.

"Man, what's wrong? You've been very quiet since this morning."

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Let's…sit." Ichigo walks and took his seats. Without any questions, Renji followed. And a few minutes later, Ochi-sensei enters the class and start teaching.

Finally, the first bell had ringed, telling the students it was their recess. All of them except Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia were in the class, doing their duty.

Ichigo's mind was still lingering to everything that Tatsuki had told him. Even during the class.

**-Flashback-**

"She'll be leaving us next month."

"What? Inoue? Where? For what?" he asks continuously.

"Easy there, will you."

"But, why?" Ichigo asked again.

"The institute had approved her request to study medical, in Taiwan. And she'll be there for about three years."

"Taiwan? 3 years? That's long. So, that's mean she had to quit school, too."

"I know." She sighs.

"But, why did you just tell me and not all of us?"

"Actually, there's something else that made her wanna go." Tatsuki looked serious.

"And what's that?" Ichigo looked worried.

"She… she… Orihime…" Tatsuki hesitantly said.

"What? Say it!"

"She's leaving here it's because of you!" She angrily said.

"Because of me? Why? Why would she leave if it's because of me?"

"God, you're the biggest fool that I've ever met. She loves you, you idiot!" Tatsuki slapped the table in front of him.

Ichigo's eyes went wide and his jaw opened in half.

"Wha-… what?"

"God you're an idiot!" Tatsuki yells at him.

Ichigo could not believe what he had heard from his childhood friend. She loves him? Since went? How can she love him? He went blank. He didn't know how to react.

"I know it's hard for you to accept it. And I'm not the one who should be telling you this, but I just can't take it! She's been crying over you without your notice. The reason she wants to leave is because it's hard for her to see you every day without telling you how she had felt. She always said to me how burden she was to you, just because you have to save her when she got kidnapped."

"You..you know that?" Ichigo bluntly asks.

"You think I'm an idiot like you? Even if you didn't tell me of course I know! Orihime told me everything, even if I know she doesn't want to. But as her friend, I might as well know if she's okay."

He's beaten up by Tatsuki's words. He cascaded down his head. Thinking very deeply. Tatsuki could see how pained his reaction was.

"I'm sorry if I had caused the guilt, but I just can't take it. I can see she had suffers too much after the lost of his brother. She's always alone. And she will be after she's going there. She needs someone to care about her every day. And she needs you. You're the only one who can ease her pain." Tatsuki talks calmly after that.

Ichigo lifts his head right after he heard Tatsuki said that Orihime needs him. Suddenly, he remembered the day he fought Grimmjow. He was almost in defeat, until she calls for him, telling him not to die, with tears falling smoothly down her cheek. He finally realized that was a feeling, a feeling that filled with care and… with hidden love.

"She also said to me how important you are to her. When she saw you're fighting to death with every bad guy, just to save her, she wished that she could feel the same pain as yours, but how could she. She thought that she's weak and useless. But she's wrong. She had loved you since the first time you had talked to her."

Ichigo eyes become wide again and he keeps on listening to her.

"But she thought that you loved Rukia."

"She…she though I'm what?" He surprisingly asked.

"She thought that you loved Rukia. That's why she decided to step behind and let you be."

"But I did not-…"

"I know." Tatsuki stopped him.

"There's one time she had told me how jealous she was to her. She wanted to be strong like her, so that she could fight next to you. But what hurt me more is that when she told me that she shouldn't have met you, so that you don't have to suffer from saving her. That also means that I'll never meet her, too."

"Inoue… I never realize that…that she…" His head went downer. Then he rises from his seat.

"I'm sorry. I… I need to go. Thank's for telling." He spokes almost like whisper turns to leave.

Tatsuki could hear a little bit of sadness in his tones. Just as much as she feels guilty for Ichigo, she also did feel the same towards Orihime for telling him without her knowing.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Oi Ichigo!" Rukia snapped him out.

"Wha-… What is it Rukia?"

Orihime, who was arranging the files on the table behind the class, took a peek at them. Ichigo manage to see her gaze. They both blushes. Orihime quickly turns away.

"Hey did you hear?" Rukia talks loudly.

"Huh? Oh,yeah, What?"

"Here." She handed him the board cleaner.

"Huh? Why are you giving me this?"

"I've to go now so. I'm hungry and I need to eat. I'll leave this to you two. Bye now."

"Huh? Oi! Wait!" He called her.

But Rukia ignores him and keeps on heading out from the class.

"That midget! She hasn't even done with her duty! Does she actually think that she's the only one who's hungry?" He murmured angrily.

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime approached to him.

"Wha-? I-Inoue? What's up?" He asked nervously.

"Are you okay? You looked quiet in shock."

"I'm…I'm fine. Don't worry, Inoue." He blushed. He scratches behind his neck.

"Um, you may go with Kuchiki-san. I'll handle her work. It's okay." She took the board cleaner in his hand.

"Oh no! It's okay." He took it back, but it fell on the floor.

He tries to pick it up, but his hand meets with another.

It was her hand, trying to pick it up, too. They both looked at each other and blush.

Orihime quickly withdraws her hand and apologize.

"G-gomen nasai, Kurosaki-kun! I was...um…"

"Inoue…" Ichigo whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… i-oof!"

Suddenly, Ichigo hugged her tight. One hand on her waist and other was on her hair. Orihime was shocked and a bit confused.

"Why?" He whispered to her.

"K-Kurosaki-kun? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Her hands were on her sides.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"W-what? Tell you what?" She asked softly.

"Please don't leave me. Please…"

"What…what are you talking about? I don't understand." She confused more.

"I've been thinking a lot last night. Tatsuki had told me everything." He still hugs her.

"Tatsuki-chan? She..she told you everything?"

"Yeah… But I'm glad that she had told me. If not, then maybe I will never notice your feelings. I'm sorry for being such an idiot." He hugs her more tightly.

"Kurosaki-kun." Suddenly, she let her tears fall. Making his uniform wet.

"I need you, Inoue. Please, don't leave. I need you." He parted from her and cupped her cheek. He wiped away her tears.

He can see how beautiful she was when she was crying. He felt guiltier. How could he had not notice her feelings for such a very long time. How cruel he was to her, for not noticing it sooner.

"Don't cry, please…"

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun. I don't know why I felt like this. I know I shouldn't be like this, but I just can't. I know that you loved Rukia and-…"

"Don't be silly! How could I love that midget while my heart belongs to someone else?" Ichigo raises hi tone.

"E-eh?"

Orihime eyes went wide. She didn't say anything. Instead, she just looked at him.

"Listen, after Tatsuki had told me everything, it's hard for me to believe that someone who's gentle, yet so pure, would even love an idiot guy like me." His voice trailed down. He caresses her wet, flushed cheek.

"…"

"And I've been thinking a lot last night… and I found myself falls in love with you, Inoue. You're the only one that I've ever wanted, to protect."

"Kurosaki-kun." She lowered her head and her tears began to fall more.

"Look at me." He lifted her face and smiled.

"I love you, Inoue." He finally said.

"I Love you too, kurosaki-kun." She whispered, lowering her head a little.

But Ichigo lifted it up, once again. This time, he leans closer to her. Orihime closed her eyes and finally their lips locked to each others.

He could feels how soft her lip was. She hugged him by the neck, whereas he's on her waist. Their bodies were pressed with each other.

The kiss had lasted for about 8 seconds, and then they parted away. Both blushed. Orihime smiled weakly and hugs him back. Ichigo did the same until…

"Hara hara~" It was their teacher.

Ichigo and Orihime quickly withdraw from each other. They both blush hardly.

Ochi-sensei was standing in front of them. But what shocked them the most was all of their classmates were there, too. They were standing at the back of the classroom.

Rukia, Renji, Sado, Ishida, Tatsuki are also there. All of them almost had their jaws fall on the floor, especially Keigo. Surprisingly, Mizuiro's attention finally off from his cell phone and looked shocked too.

Tatsuki smiles at the blushed couple.

"W-What? What are you guys looking at?" Ichigo asked loudly. His face becomes more redder and sweating too much.

Orihime's face becomes redder, too.

"I understand if you two need some alone time together, but this is school. And I need you to keep that in mind. No kissing in school." Ochi-sensei told them.

"W-W-W-W-What?" Ichigo backed away.

Suddenly, the class went deafening, applausing for them.

"Oi, I didn't know you're that kind of guy, huh." Renji grabbed Ichigo at his neck with his arms and pleasingly rolled his knuckles on his head. All of the boys teased him too.

"S-Stop that!"

"Hm, looks like leaving you two with the duties are quiet worth after all. Damn! If only I had my camera on." Rukia smirks, cupping her chin.

"I can that you've become more pervert these days, Kurosaki." Ishida coolly said, while Sado smiled.

Orihime were surrounded by the girls and was congratulated. Chizuru were howling and crying in pain because her princess has been taken away, but stopped at Tatsuki's punch on her head.

"Orihime, I'm sorry." Tatsuki apologized.

Suddenly, Orihime smiled to her and gives her a hug.

"Thank you, Tatsuki-chan." She whispered to her dear friend.

"Orihime." Tatsuki smiled and hugs her back.

While being teased, Ichigo's gaze went to his princess. Orihime went looking at him, too.

They both smiles at each other.

**-Later after the school had ended-**

Ichigo offered her to walks her home. She agreed and they went home together.

During the walk, he holds her hand tightly.

"So, are you still going?" Ichigo stopped, which make her stops as well.

"I… I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I have to… I have accepted it." She told without looking at him.

He sighs. "When will you be leaving?"

"Next month."

"Inoue… Can I go with you?"

"What?" She turns to look at him.

He stepped closer and hugs her.

"I'll work. I don't need school anymore if you're not there with me. I'll be living with you from now on." He murmured softly to her ears.

"But Kuro-…"

"It's Ichigo. Don't call me Kurosaki, Orihime."

He spoke her name, which made her heart beats faster.

"Okay… Ichi-kun. But wait! What about your dad? What will he say?" She released herself from him.

"Don't worry about the old goat. It's not like he cares anyway. Besides, he always told me to take over the clinic or open another one somewhere." He blurted.

She smiled and took his hand back on her hold.

"I don't want to force you to follow me, Ichi-kun, but what about your future life? I don't want to ruin your life just because of me. I want you to be happy, but not like this." She said with worry.

Ichigo tucked his temple with her and cupped her cheek.

"Nothing could make me happier than being with you, Hime. I want to make up with you. I want to be with you forever. I love you more than anything. More than my own life."

"Ichi-kun, I love you even more." She hugged him.

Ichigo hugs her back and kisses her temple.

And since that moment, accompanied by the sunset, they both had vowed to live together forever until the end of their life.

**-The End-**

A/N: My, this one is hard to complete. I'm lacking of grammar's practice. (tongue's out). I really miss them both and I do wish that they'll end up together. Thanks for reading though.


End file.
